Lucky
by Clez
Summary: He counts himself lucky often, but recently, for a whole different reason…


**Author's Note:** While this IS _LXG_, it is actually based in an alternate universe in the year 2005. You should be able to get the gist of it as you go along, but the basics are thus: Tom missed the final shot, and M survived, and now vampires pretty much rule the world. M (or Rathe as he is now known) is the vampire Lord of England. Some members of the _League_ are still alive, but Jekyll, Nemo and Quatermain were not resurrected or saved in any way. This is based off a game, the idea of which belongs to **Nightslash**. This ficlet was inspired by the word **'juvenile'**.

* * *

**LUCKY**

It had been almost a week since Tom Sawyer had cut his hair, not to mention coloured it near-jet black, but he was getting used to it. It didn't even throw him when he looked in the mirror anymore, seeing the startling difference in his appearance, which had been the whole point in the first place… to look strikingly different; to confuse the one man who'd come to recognise him dangerously… too much.

But it was taking him longer to get used to, well… _this_.

The music was heavy, like the air; heavy with the smell and taste of passion, sex and desire. People moved to the beat as if it were controlling them; the strings and hands to a set of puppets. They writhed and danced as if it were taking over their bodies, changing them from how they might normally be. Changing them from average humans who ran the checkout at the local store to a pack of thirsty, hungry, passionate hunters; they wanted each other… the dancers. It was all over their faces; in their eyes and the way they moved, each move preordained like lines in a script.

But that wasn't what Tom was trying to get used to… not at all. He frequented places like this. They were notoriously helpful to vampires in finding meals; the drunk and needy made easy prey, and there was always a sinner to pick off.

It was his partner he was trying to become accustomed to… she was so different to him all of a sudden, despite his having lived, hunted and worked with her for over one hundred whole years. The fact that her body was pressed tightly to his now as she moved gracefully and seductively… he couldn't get his mind around it still… not that he let it show. He kept his face calm, and content; happy, certainly, but subtle. It wouldn't do to get too cocky.

Mina Harker's blonde hair shifted like it was alive as she ran her fingers through it, her crystal blue eyes opening and looking deep into the green of Tom's. His hands rested on her hips, his body moving with hers as the heavy beat drummed through them, and the lights flashed all around. The way he kept close to her was not only hungry for what they might do when they got home… but it was possessive.

_Deeply_ possessive.

It had taken him this long to get Mina at _all_; he wasn't about to let some bastard sweep in and take it away again. He'd tear them down if he had to… but he liked to think the way they moved around each other was enough to ward away any… 'unwelcome' interruptions.

For a long time, Tom had thought Mina regarded him as too juvenile for a lover… even after turning him that night when she had had no choice. But now it seemed – though he wasn't sure what had spurred it – she had seen him in a new light. Or perhaps she had seen him differently to his impressions all along, but had been keeping it to herself.

_And maybe my night with Vic made her rethink things…_

Shutting off his mind to anything but her, he felt her fingers run through his now-spiky dark hair, where longer, rebellious blonde locks had been not too long ago. Her full lips turned into a smile, before she leaned into him further, and claimed his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. He returned it, feeling her hands on his neck, her thumbs stroking his jaw-line on both sides, and he almost sighed into her, hearing her moan softly even over the deafening music.

He was more than aware that dozens of eyes were on them; he quite liked it that way. It somehow made it more rewarding… he was proud of what he had, in more than one way. Mina was beautiful, strong and… well, she was his sire; his creator. She had turned him into a powerful half-vampire like her.

Suddenly, he didn't find that knowledge so disturbing; not like he used to. It used to bother him deeply, that he was no longer human. But now… with this…

Tasting her in his mouth; smelling her so close to him; feeling her passionate movements against him… how could he hate what he had become?

He couldn't…

It was as simple as that.

In more than one way, out on that dance floor with Mina kissing him and dancing against him again when she broke away lightly, her lips still teasing against him… Tom Sawyer counted himself lucky.

Lucky because he had survived that fateful night one way or another.

Lucky because he had a purpose.

Lucky because he was _still_ alive…

But most of all, lucky because he finally had her.

He finally had Mina.


End file.
